Peter Griffin
Summary Peter Griffin is the protagonist of the American animated sitcom, Family Guy. Peter is married to Lois Griffin and is the father of Meg, Chris, and Stewie Griffin. He also has a dog named Brian, with whom he is best friends. He has worked at a toy factory, and at Quahog's Brewery. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences, most of which stem from his low intelligence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Peter Griffin Origin: Family Guy Gender: Male Age: 40s-50s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Broadway Force, Fourth Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Mid, Came back after getting decapitated twice), Immortality (Types 2, 3, and 4, can survive fatal injuries such as being decapitated and his severed head can still talk, often recovers from fatal injuries such as a snapped neck, often dies in cutaway gags but continues to live on in the show), Duplication (As seen here and here. An evil clone also regenerated from his severed hand), Martial Arts, Body Control (Can change his skin color, turn into a ball, and shed his skin like a snake), Static Electricity Manipulation (As Electric Man), Gravity Manipulation (Including Gravity Aura and Gravity Negation), Statistics Amplification (Can get stronger by drinking alcohol and absorbing radiation), Teleportation (As seen here and here. Can also teleport via cutaways), minor Plot Manipulation via cutaways, Telepathy (Can enter other people's minds); When granted powers from Death, he is given the following powers: Durability Negation and Death Manipulation via touching people, Immortality (Type 2, was able to survive getting shot all over his body including his head and drinking 300 bottles of beer, body was undamaged after falling off the One Financial Plaza building and Lois was undamaged by a grenade), Pain inhibition (Felt no pain after falling off the One Financial Plaza building and getting shot all over his body, no one else could feel any pain while Death was inactive either) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can trade blows with those who can harm him, most notably Ernie The Giant Chicken) Speed: Athletic Human (Shown to be above average in his fights with Ernie The Giant Chicken) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level '(Has survived crashing into Cleveland's house several times) 'Stamina: Incredibly high (Although he can be lazy, he can go on for long periods of time in a fight and can continue to fight even after receiving countless wounds and burns all over his body) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Guns, baseball bat, bottles of Pawtucket Patriot Ale *'Optional Equipment: '''Death's powers **When granted powers from Death, Peter is given type 2 immortality and pain inhibition, as he did not suffer from any pain after falling off the One Financial Plaza building or getting shot all over his body including the head, his body was completely undamaged after the fall, and he did not die from the bullet wounds or drinking over 300 bottles of beer. Everyone else in the world also gained these while Death himself was incapacitated, as numerous people at the bar were shot without dying or feeling pain and Lois was undamaged from a grenade explosion when Stewie tried to kill her. He can also kill anything by touching them. 'Intelligence:' Below Average (In the episode ''Petarded, it's revealed that he's legally mentally handicapped, is very immature and somewhat lacks common sense) Weaknesses: Lacks basic intelligence, mental maturity, and common sense to a great degree. Highly impulsive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was Equalized and Peter was in his Death Form) Hank Hill (King of The Hill) Hanks profile (Speed was equalized, Both were 9-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Family Guy Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Regeneration Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Adults Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Husbands Category:Married Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Alcoholics Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters